Prior art detectors of an analog signal of a selected frequency and amplitude have been designed using an analog filter that passes only an analog signal of the selected frequency and amplitude followed by a full-wave or half-wave rectifier and then a Schmitt trigger. Because of the availability of inexpensive and reliable digital circuits it is desirable that previous analog techniques be replaced by digital techniques as proposed by the present invention.